Andy Almighty
by midaswhale
Summary: When Andy Skibinski makes the mistake of calling Hera "weak", she gets an...odd punishment. She gets to trade places with the goddess until she learns her lesson.


"I think Hera's a weak goddess."

Diana didn't even look up from her book, raising an eyebrow at the statement, while Jason barely moved from where he was sprawled across the floor, yet his face was twisted in a confused expression. Andy simply shrugged, looking back down unto her History assignment, pencil in hand. The three - like their peers - were currently relaxing in one of the many corners of Mr. Levi's classroom, whispering to themselves and waiting for the bell to signal the end of the class.

"What do you mean?" Diana questioned, eyes never leaving her book. Andy shrugged again, before responding, "Well, look at it like this. Literally every story about Hera explains that she's always jealous and always ready to pick a fight with her husband's mistresses. That's literally it. All she does is get jealous. I've never seen any stories of her being almighty and powerful."

"Be careful what you say, Andy," Jason remarked, his voice taking a smug tone, "You never know who's listening."

Andy left that class and went through the next one without incident. It wasn't until she left the restroom stall after P.E., the locker room empty as she shoved her gym clothes back into the bag, that she noticed the woman standing in front of the door. She looked to be in her mid-30's, and although her skin had an almost glow to it, she looked like an average mom.

"Um..." Andy mumbled, trying to side step the woman, "If I could just..."

The woman, however, had other plans. She grabbed a hold of her arm and, with surprising strength, threw her backwards. Andy's back struck the wall and as much as she wanted to yell and scream, she kept her mouth shut, knowing the woman could do a lot worse.

"You think I'll let you get away with using those words against me? That I'll hear you and not do anything about it?" Andy's eyes widened, her mouth opening in surprise. "You're...that's not possible." The woman rolled her eyes, jeering, "I assure you, child. Anything is possible."

"Who are you?"

"I think you already know."

Andy shuddered slightly, but kept her mouth closed. Seeing that she wasn't going to say more, the woman sighed heavily, "I'm Hera."

"Gods...aren't real though."

Hera's eyes began to glow gold, as she hissed, "Do I really need to prove myself?" Andy shook her head quickly, pressing against the wall more, as if to get away from the goddess. "Okay, okay, you're real, I get it," she mumbled, watching hesitantly as her eyes stopped glowing, "Now...what do you want with me?"

At Andy's words, Hera's face twisted as a sly smirk grew. "You called me weak," she accused, "you said all I do is get jealous. I'm going to prove you wrong. For one day, you will have my powers and my responsibilities. For one day, you will be a goddess."

Hera raised her hand, before suddenly there was wind ripping violently through the restroom, Andy letting out a sharp cry that was covered by the roar of the current. When the wind ceased, Hera was gone from her place in front of the door and, seeing her chance, Andy threw open the door, running out as fast as she could.

Andy stopped in front of a glass cabinet on her way to lunch, gazing at her reflection in it. Her blonde hair was the same frizzy mess she was used to and her eyes the same baby blue color, but she was glowing now - a dim shine that brought health to her overall appearance.

"Andy, jeez, you're more vain than Narcissus. Step away from the mirror from once."

She craned her neck to the side to Diana and Jason walking nonchalantly towards her. Diana continued on to the lunchroom, while both Jason and Andy stayed behind. "Are you okay?" Jason asked, his attention returning to Andy. Not knowing how to reply, she simply blurted out, "Just fabulous." Jason looked at her curiously for a moment, before he bumped her shoulder with his, motioning for her to follow him into the room.

The moment the smell of the food hit her nose, Andy felt sick to her stomach. The greasiness of the fries and the hamburger had her stomach doing violent somersaultes. She leaned on the wall suddenly, clutching her stomach with the thought that gods only eat ambrosia and nectar, and then there was an overwhelming urge to get out. Faintly she heard Jason ask if she was alright again, but Andy was too busy running out of the room to care.

Coming out of the lunchroom and away from the smells had Andy feeling slightly better at first. Her stomach calmed itself as she made her way to her locker, hand pressed to the wall to make sure she didn't collapse or trip.

'Please save my marriage.'

Andy whipped around, looking behind her, but seeing no one, she continued on cautiously.

'Please, I don't want it to end.'

There was a silence for a second before there was explosion of ten different voices inside her head, each begging and pleading for her to save their marriage. Andy pressed the heels of her hands into her temple, her head aching terribly. Reaching her locker, she placed a hand on the locker handle, pulling it open. But with her new godly strength, Andy ripped the locker door straight off, the sound of twisting metal and bolts falling to the ground filling the air.

"What the..."

Andy turned to see Jason and Diana gaping at her in disbelief and shock. "What did you do?" Diana asked, her voice high and her eyes wide. Looking between her friends and the locker door in her hand, Andy sputtered before placing the door back where it was, wishing it would be fixed. She let out a content hum when she moved away and the locker door stayed, her godlike powers fixing it immediately.

"What's going on, Andy?"

Andy was silent for a moment, before quietly explaining every detail. Once she finished, Jason and Diana looked at each other before looking back at her, laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Andy screeched, "This isn't funny at all!"

"It actually is," Diana pointed out, wiping her eyes, "We warned you to be careful with your words. You didn't listen to us."

Andy opened her mouth angrily to shout at her friends, when she felt an odd buzz inside of her before there was a flash of light and she was standing in front of eleven seated people with similar glows.

Andy stared at the other gods silently for a moment, briefly pondering what she should say or do, but thankfully, someone began for her. "Well," a woman who could only be Aphrodite commented, "Isn't she cute as a button."

She blushed, flustered slightly while the other gods stared her down, watching her curiously like she was an experiment. It was silent for another moment before Apollo cleared his throat, nodding towards the empty chair beside Zeus - _oh god, that reminded her, he was technically her husband now_. "You can sit down if you'd like."

Skeptically, she walked slowly towards the large seat and as she sat, her feet dangled over the edge as if she was a small child. Zeus glanced at her for a moment, before clapping his hands, yelling, "You've met her, now stop gawking and get back to...whatever you all do." Andy felt relieved as the gods drifted off to who knows where, chatter and music filling up the awkward silence. Looking towards Zeus, she asked, "What am I supposed to do?" Zeus stood then, responding, "Stay here. I'll be back soon."

As Zeus began to walk out of the throneroom, Andy cried out, "You're leaving me again? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!" Zeus halted, not turning back. "You'll be fine. All you need to do is keep things in order. Make sure no wars begin between the gods while I'm gone."

Speechless, Andy watched as Zeus disappeared in a flash of light. This'll be fun, she thought, slumping into her chair.

It wasn't even five minutes after Zeus left that chaos broke out in Mount Olympus. While being left as Queen of the Heavens, it seemed as if the gods decided to act like children. She was forced to break up a fight between Ares and Apollo - over a chariot nonetheless - as well as calm Aphrodite down and reassure her that she was the most beautiful and that no, a pour girl on Earth did _not _deserve to be punished for being pretty. With Artemis' woodland creatures running wild and Hermes' nonstop messages, the day couldn't have gotten worse.

At least Hades hadn't abandoned another girl.

After dealing with this insanity for two hours, Andy descended onto Earth in an attempt to get away from the never ending fights and messages and prayers. When she was outside her home, she gazed across the street to find her neighbor talking to... (and seemingly flirting with)

...Zeus.

Andy stared for a moment in both confusion and disgust, before she heard a familiar voice behind her say, "You need to punish her."

Turning, she glared at Apollo, who crossed his arms defensively. "Why do I need to punish her?"

"Because she's about to become Zeus' next mistress. You're in Hera's place. Hera punishes the mistresses. Simple, enough?"

"But," Andy turned back to look at her neighbor, "she's one of my parents' friends. And she's done nothing wrong. She has no clue that he's Zeus. It's not her fault. I'm not punishing her." Feeling like a child, she stomped up her front porch and walking through the door and slamming it.

"Hera!" Andy shouted, looking upwards at the sky, "Take the powers back! I want my normal life back! I don't want these responsibilities anymore! I just want to be human! I don't want to be a goddess anymore!" There was no noise, no signal that Hera was going to make an appearance. Swallowing, Andy cried out, "I learned my lesson! You're not weak!"

In a flash of light, there stood a plain looking woman with a smug grin on her face that could only be recognized as Hera's. "Oh, you have?" Andy groaned, before saying, "Yes, yes! Now please, take the powers away. And _get out of my life_."

"That's not very nice."

"Well, I haven't exactly had a nice day."

Surprisingly, Hera let out a somewhat warm laugh, before raising her hand as the violent winds filled the living room once more. Andy sighed exhaustingly as the winds faded and she was let with a weak feeling in her knees as the power was drained out of her. "You know," Hera commented, her skin slowly beginning to glow, "You have a lot more in common with Greek Mythology then you think."

Andy opened her mouth to ask what she meant, when she heard the kitchen door opening. Looking back at where Hera had stood, she was met with nothing but an empty presence. "Andy, come and help me with groceries!" Her mother chimed from the kitchen, the sound of rustling plastic bags following her. "Okay, just wait..." Andy mumbled, looking around in a daze.

"Andromeda Skibinski, get out here now!"

"Alright!" Andy yelled back, rushing out of the living room to meet her mother. But as she went to the back of the van to help, she found that the groceries she carried in seemed lighter - even the heavier cans her mother had struggled with were almost like a feather to her - and when she closed the van door hard, the metal bented harshly, leaving a very noticeable dent.

"Hera!"


End file.
